nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW Z4 M Coupé (E85)
The BMW Z4 M Coupé is a high-performance sports coupé variant of the first generation Z4 from BMW. It was introduced shortly after the the Z4 lineup received a facelift in 2006 and shares many technical similarities with the BMW M3 (E46), including its engine. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The BMW Z4 M Coupé appears in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $50,000. It performs well in Grip and Drift events. Its responsive handling and good acceleration make it a competitive tier 3 car. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The BMW Z4 M Coupé appears in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 vehicle. Top speed is 204 mph (328 km/h) with a stock BMW Z4 M Coupé, which is beaten by the majority of the tier 2 class. Even with all upgrades available in the game, the car cannot surpass the top speed of the BMW M3 E46, which also has a low top speed. This deficiency is balanced by responsive handling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The BMW Z4 M Coupé appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $60,000. It is not capable of a Works conversion and has a performance rating of 5,70. The M Coupé is therefore a decent performer in Shift. Due to the front-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout, it is prone to oversteer in corners though. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Z4 M Coupé was released in Need for Speed: World as a tier 2 car on June 28, 2010 during the seventh closed beta session. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. Best trait of the Z4 M Coupé is handling, since the car is balanced in corners and responsive to steering inputs. Acceleration is on the same level as the Renault Clio V6 and other fast D class cars. Its nitrous boost is average. Top speed is 147 mph (236 km/h). Black The Black style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 28, 2010. Dagur (Rental) The Dagur style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Dagur (Cash) The Dagur style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on November 16, 2010. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 15 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. White The White style is a pack car included as part of the Origin Starter Pack. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car initially released as a top-up gift from February 16, 2011. It was later offered as a reward for inviting three friends to play Need for Speed: World via Facebook. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique "Limited Edition" livery. Tony's Pizza The Tony's Pizza style is a rental car that could be leased by redeeming a promotional code from a Tony's Pizza box. It was available from September 1, 2011 to December 31, 2011, but only to North America residents. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Tony's Pizza livery. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The BMW Z4 M Coupé appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle with a price tag of $45,200. It has a performance rating of D 610 and an 3.44 handling rating. Compared to the BMW Z4 sDrive35is, it has a higher handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Z4 M Coupé appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *A US-spec Z4 M Coupé appears throughout the Need for Speed series. *In Need for Speed: Shift, the player must use an M Coupé in a Car Battle event at Silverstone National and in a Time Eliminator event at Ebisu Circuit South. Gallery NFSPSBMWZ4MCoupé.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNBMWZ4MCoupeStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Nfsshiftbmwz4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_BMW_Z4_M_Coupé_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_BMW_Z4_M_Coupé_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_BMW_Z4_M_Coupe_Dagur.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Dagur) NFSW_BMW_Z4_M_Coupe_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) NFSW_BMW_Z4_M_Coupé_Tony.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Tony's Pizza) Shift 2 unleashed bmw z4 m coupe.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksZ4M.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSE_BMW_Z4_M_Coupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Rental Cars